


Unfinished One-Shots

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Unfinished stuff, thought it was cool enough to share though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: So I was going through stuff and found a couple of unfinished stuff that I wanted to share. While I did lose motivation to work on any of these I still find the ideas behind them interesting and still want to share them.Anyway, I hope you do enjoy these little unfinished stories.





	1. Camping Trip - A H2OVanoss comic outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to become a short comic and I wanted to write everything out just to keep track of everything. I wanted to do something showing how Del and Ev’s relationship wouldn’t always be perfect, but it just kinda felt wrong. When I original pictured it in my head the fighting seemed more natural for them, but it just wasn’t working and I lost motivation to work on it.

**V- Vanoss/Evan**

**D- Delirious/Jonathan**

**T- Terroriser/Brian**

**B- Basically/Marcel**

**M- Mini/Craig**

**W- Wildcat/Tyler**

 

*In house finishing packing for camping trip*

V: Delirious!

D: What?!

V: Where are the extra water bottles?

D: I just finished packing them!

*Shows Del in living room w/Ev walkin down the stairs*

D: Relax Evan. It's not the end of the world.

V: We should have finished packing yesterday. Now everyone's waiting on us.

D: They can wait.

*Dark stare from Ev*

V: We're an hour late!

D: And Mini's probably gonna be even later than us.

*Ev shows his phone with a text from Mini saying "Where are you guys?"*

D: Oh... Never mind.

*Ev grabs bags and heads to the car*

*Throws bags in the back*

V: Did you pack our toothbrushes?

D: What?

V: (Groan) You didn't pack them.

D: I didn't think we needed to. You already said you didn't want to bath in the river so-

V: That's what the extra water bottles are for!

D: Well if you would've told me then I would've packed them!

V: I didn't think that you need to be told! It also wouldn't be an issue if we packed yesterday! And who's fault was that?

D: (Agitated sigh) I'll go get our damn toothbrushes.

*Storms off as Ev grumpily gets in car*

*A few moments Del gets in. Brushes and toothpaste in a Ziploc bag*

D: There, you happy?

*They glare at each other before Ev takes a deep breath and calms down*

V: Okay... So-

*Goes back and forth*

Toothbrushes and toothpaste?

Check

Extra clothes for both of us?

Check

My comb- check- bottles of water?

Check for those and the extras.

Uh... Toilet paper

Check

Lighter

Uh... Check.

Tent

Check

Jackets

Check

Thick and thin?

Seriously Ev?

Yes

(Groan) I'll be right back.

 

\----

*There's a tense silence as they drive to the pick up area.*

*when they get there everyone waves*

T: Jesus Fuckin Christ what took you guys So long?

D: We were packing.

B: Last checks should not have taken you so long.

V: No... We did ALL of out packing this morning.

M: Really? Don't you usually pack earlier?

V: Yes

*Glares at Del*

V: But things didn't go according to plan.

*Del says nothing but is clearly bothered by the statement.*

*Marcel, Brian, and Mini exchange confused glances*

V: Anyway- where's Tyler?

M: He should be here in a second.

!HONK! !HONK!

[Out of frame] W: WHAT UP BITCHES!

*Show Tyler hanging out of the short bus window as it rolls up*

[All at once]

M: Well- speak of the devil.

B: (Chuckling) Holy fucking shit.

T: I thought he was joking!

D: What the fuck?

V: Uh?

*Bus rolls to a stop and Tyler jumps out*

V: What is this For?

*Show Tyler's dad getting out of the bus in bg*

W: I don't know about you, but I'm not driving my nice car all the way there and back.

*Sparkly car*

W: Especially not through those rough roads! So this is our solution.

*Show everyone. W/ Ev questioning and the rest excited.*

V: Looks like a death trap

M: I'm ready. I'm ready.

W's Dad: it may not be pretty, but it runs just fine.

*skeptical Ev is skeptical*

V: But what about our cars?

D: they'll be fine

V: for the two weeks that we'll be gone?

W: pops will be watching them, if that makes you feel better.

V: actually, yes it does.

*Delirious gives him the stink eye*

W:  Uh... Let's just start packing everything in.

*Everyone agrees and begins to pack their stuff in the bus compartment until it's stuffed*

*Mini and Tyler are the first to enter the bus*

W: what crawled up Evan's ass? I've never seen him like this.

M: IDK. He was grumpy when he and del got here.

W: really? Huh.

*Del is next followed closely behind by Marcel, Ev, then Brian*

*Del sits in one of the seats further back and is watching Ev*

*Ev makes it to the back. Stares at the empty spot next to del... Then sits on the other side of the bus.*

*Del is hurt by this and the incident goes unnoticed by the other's who are sitting at the front. Tyler in the driver seat.*

Couple of hours pass

*Marcel, Mini, Brian, and Tyler are having a nice conversation*

*Tyler spots a road sign about a rest stop a couple of miles down the road*

W: I'm gonna make a pit stop

B: already?

T: none of us need to go

*Mini is looking at a map*

M: That is not why we're stopping

W: I made a wrong turn somewhere

T: Seriously, we're lost?

W: I never said that. We just... Need to figure out where we need to go.

B: That sounds like we're lost.

*Tyler is annoyed but says nothing*

*They roll to a stop. Mini hops out to use the restroom. Basically is looking over the map w/ Tyler. Brian is listening for Del and Ev to say something.*

*Del and Ev has been staring out the windows the whole ride. Del tears his eyes away first and look across the aisle at Ev. He makes his way to Ev's seat and sits next to him. Ev doesn't even acknowledged him*

*Awkward silence which Brian notices*

*Brian whispers to Tyler and Marcel*

T: I think they had a really bad fight.

B: (Sarcastic) Gee- what gives you that impression?

T: I'm being serious!... I've never seen them act that way towards each other.

W: I'm sure they'll get over it when we get to the campsite.

*Mini gets back on*

M: So, found a way yet?

W: Yeah... It's  just gonna add an extra day-

D: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

*Everyone snaps their attention to the back*

V: YES I AM!

D: BECAUSE THAT'S SO MATURE!

V: (Sarcastic) OH! BECAUSE WHEN I THINK OF MATURE YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I THINK OF!

W: Holy shit

D: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

V: Maybe you should take your own fucking advice!

B: HEY! HEY! HEY!

*Basically and Wildcat separate them*

B: You! (Points at Del) Sit the fuck down! And you! (Points at Ev) Get to the front and take a seat!

*Ev scowls*

B: GO!

*Reluctantly Ev does as told. Min is petrified and Brian is awestruck. Tyler sits back in the driver's seat*

W: (Whispers to Brian) Okay... Maybe not.

*An awkward and tense silence fills the bus*


	2. I’m just your problem - Another H2OVanoss one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda similar to Camping Trip where I wanted to show Ev and Del having a fight, but just like Camping Trip it didn’t feel right and I lost motivation.
> 
> Side note: I have never actually watched Adventure Time. I just know about Bubblegum and Marceline, and even that's limited knowledge.
> 
>  

    He shuffled through the mixed stack of papers, searching for the one that got misplaced. A sigh of agitation left him when he couldn't find it. "Something the matter, your highness?" He glanced over at the peppermint butler, "I can't seem to find the schematics for my project." The butler frowned as he looked at the mess before him, "Would you like me to help, sire?" Some more papers were flung into the air, "No. I'm fine... But, could you please get me some refreshments please?" The peppermint nodded, "Yes, sir. Anything you want specifically?"

"No, anything will be fine. And close the door behind you." The peppermint bowed before doing as told. Leaving the prince by himself among the loose pages.

     When the butler came back he still hadn't found it. He had just finished his sandwich and crumpled up a scrap paper, mumbling to himself. "Knock. Knock." Being so lost in thought he didn't hear the voice right out the open window. "Ahem! KNOCK! KNOCK!" He jumped in shock then glared out the window to see a familiar pale face, "Hello, Delirous." The floating vampire smiled, showing off his sharp fangs, "Why, heeellooo Prince Vanoss~ Long time no see. Mind if I come in?" Before even asking he began to float in. "You already let yourself-"

"Thanks!" Vanoss rolled his eyes before returning to the pile of papers. An annoying strumming filling his ears. Delirious was strumming his dark blue bass as he hovered closer, "So, watya doin'?"

"I'm trying to look for something." Delirious scanned the room, "By the looks of it you're not going to." Vanoss groaned, and bite his tongue to keep himself from speaking out of annoyance. Delirious finished his little rift with a swoosh. Not noticing Evan's annoyance. He slung the bass back onto his back and hover his head right above Vanoss', "Sooo- You wanna take a break and go to a concert with me?" Vanoss shook his head, "No." He then took a seat on the floor and began to look at those papers, again. Delirious laughed before placing himself in Vanoss' lap, "Pleeease! It's been- like.... Forever! Since we last hung out!" Delirious latched his arms around Vanoss' neck before he could be pushed off. Vanoss sighed, "Delirious, I can't just get up and do things willy nilly anymore. I have a kingdom to take care of." Delirious scoffed, "The kingdom will be fine for a couple of hours. Please! Please, please, please!" Vanoss sighed. He looked out at the small sea of papers. He knew that he'd never find the schematic if Delirious continued to pester him. Delirious was beginning to play with Vanoss' bubblegum hair as he waited for the answer he wanted to hear. Vanoss rubbed his eyes, "Fine-" Delirious immediately jumped up and did a backflip, "YES!" Vanoss grabbed his ankle, "Wait."

"Whaaat?"

"Once the concerts over- you'll immediately get me back here." Delirious hesitated to answer. Vanoss pushed himself off the floor, "If you won't do that. Then I won't go." Delirious pouted, "Fine." Vanoss stood up, a couple of papers sliding off his lap. Suddenly his feet were off the ground, "DELIRIOUS!" The vampire replied with a cackle before flying out of the window, with an angry prince in his arms. "Delirious! I'm in my pajamas!"

"Pfft- So? You're wearing a shirt and sweats. No-one's gonna care." Vanoss wanted to protest, but he knew it was pointless. Delirious wouldn't listen and, since he was so excited, he had already gotten pretty far from the castle. So Vanoss just crossed his arms and gave the vampire a dark stare the whole way.

     Vanoss stretched his limbs as Delirious looked around the forest. Vanoss groaned and silently wondered if the trip was supposed to take so long. He looked up and noticed a severe lack of concert lights in the sky. He glared at Delirious, "So... Where is it?"

"It's here."

"But nothing is here!" Delirious placed a finger in Vanoss's lips and shushed him, "Listen." Vanoss sighed and began to listen. At first there was nothing except the normal forest ambience. Until he heard a faint drumming sound. "You hear it now?" Vanoss nodded. "Well! Come on!" Delirious grabbed onto Vanoss's wrist and ran through the forest, dragging Vanoss right behind him. As the two ran between the trees Vanoss felt something that he hadn't felt in years. The giddiness and joy that he felt when he snuck off with Delirious all those years ago. Nostalgia overcame him as he remembered those nights. Running around the palace, avoiding the guards, and escaping from the paperwork. A small smile grew on his face as he kept in pace with Delirious's footsteps. It quickly became a race between the two as they flashed challenging glances at each other. The steady beating grew louder as they weaved through the trees. Delirious let out a howl and leaped into the air. Before Vanoss could even question why, he felt no ground beneath his feet and he fell face first into the grass with a shocked yelp. He mumbled a curse as he gingerly touched his burning chin. "Evan?" Evan looked up to see Delirious holding out a hand towards him. "Are you okay?" Evan groaned and took his hand, "Yeah." Once he was up on his feet he looked down to see the grass stains on his clothes. He sighed, "Fantastic." Delirious shrugged, "You've gotten worst stains on your clothes. Plus I can't even see any on your shirt."


	3. Love me I beg - Minicat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a Halloween special since 2p! Ladd was going to be a yandere of sorts, but I lost motivation and I have different ideas of what to do with 2p! Ladd if I do more 2p stuff in the future.

October 1st

     It was getting dark. Stars were filling up the sky as the group of friends gathered on the back porch. Evan took a deep breath, taking in the country air. Sure the city offered much more opportunities, but it got overwhelming to him. All the bustling crowds and bright lights got tiring after awhile. Mini, who sat right next to him, was the opposite. He adored all the energy that the city had to offer, but he rarely passed over the chance to stay at Tyler's place for a weekend. Delirious stood against the rails on the porch as he scanned the scenery surrounding the house. He still wasn't quite use to being around his friends in person and that led to many awkward silences or the usual Delirious gibberish. Brock stood off to the side, sending text asking how his little princess was doing. Oh, and how Lauren was doing as well. It was his first time being so far away from the house since the little one was born, so some worrying thoughts were coming to his mind. Brian couldn't help but to chuckle at Brock's nerviness, "It's adorable how anxious you are." Brock looked up from his phone, only half paying attention to what Brian said, "What?" Mini butted in before Brian could answer, "How many text have you sent to Lauren?" Brock's face flushed red, "I... Lost count."

"Lost count of what?" Tyler asked as he stepped outside. Kino sat right next to the glass door, whimpering for attention. Craig instantly called Kino over and gave the Dalmatian some love as Brian answered for Brock, "He's lost track of how many texts he's sent to Lauren." Tyler shrugged, "I haven't even seen him get off his phone once since he got here." Brock exaggerated a frown, "Shut up." Tyler smirked, "That's okay. I knew it was gonna happen." Brock let out a nervous chuckle. Mini was using his baby voice as he spoke to Kino, "Aw~ Who's a good boy? You are~" Tyler scoffed, "I should really stop inviting you. You spoil him." Mini didn't even pay attention to what Tyler said. He just put his focus on the Dalmatian. Tyler rolled his eyes before nudging Delirious to get his attention, "You all right? You're awfully quite." Delirious nervously chuckled as he turned to the tall man, "Uh, yeah. It's just... Weird being here and... Seeing you all in... Person." Evan stood up from the bench and moved closer to the two of them, "It's weird hearing that voice come out of a face, but we're glad you're here." Delirious shyly smiled, his face tinted pink. Tyler patted his back, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you in person." Delirious tensed up at the action and he scooted away, "Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you guys too. All of you are much taller than I thought." Brian, from the sidelines, "Or are you shorter than you thought?" Tyler didn't even look at him as he said, "Shut the fuck up Brian." Brian scrunched up his nose and spoke sarcastic tone, "Well, how dare you!" Tyler ignored the comment and took Evan's spot next to Mini. Kino jumped unto the bench and wiggled his way between the two and laid his head on Tyler's lap. Everyone stayed outside and chatted amongst each other even when the mosquitoes were biting. The moon had gotten high in the sky when Kino picked up his head and began to growl. Everyone turned their attention to the dog, who had jumped off the bench and stared out at the backyard. Tyler stood up and followed him, "What's up Kino?" Kino barked and leaped off the porch. Tyler sighed, "It's probably some sort of animal." He jumped down and kept a close eye on Kino. Kino skid to a stop and continued to bark at nothing. Mini got up from the bench, "What's going on?" Tyler shrugged, "I have no idea." Tyler turned around and began to head back to the porch, thinking that Kino was just chasing a bug he couldn't see.

RRRIIIIiiiiiPPPP!

He jumped at the tearing sound coming from behind him. Kino was going crazy now, his barks becoming deep and threatening towards the sound. Tyler turned around to see a light purple rip in the air, and it was getting bigger by the second. Tyler grabbed Kino. Lifting up the dog with ease and taking a few steps back. Due to how rapidly he moved, he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. Kino wiggled out of his grip and ran back to the porch. Tyler grunted and pushed himself up. The tear was now tall enough and wide enough for a person to fit through. "lllooookkk oooUUUTTTT!" A familiar voice screamed out from the purple rip. Tyler turned and ran back to the porch, hearing a rough 'Oomph!' behind him. Tyler turned and looked down at the man who fell through the portal. The man groaned and slowly got up, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to jump through! I was pushed! I didn't want to.... Hurt... Any... One." The man's panicked speech slowed to a stop when he looked up and made eye contact with Tyler. Tyler questioned if he was dreaming as he stared at the 'mirror' image of himself. Everyone on the porch was speechless as they looked at the two Tylers. Though the two looked the same, there were a couple differences. Such as the dull red eyes and bleach blond hair that the portal Tyler had. "What the fuck?" Unconsciously fell out of Tyler's mouth as he back away. Panic returned to mirror Tyler's eyes, "No, wait!" Tyler had already ran up onto the porch before he could finished his sentence. So, mirror Tyler hastily followed him. Tripping and hitting his knee hard on the steps. He got up quickly, his panic overshadowing the pain, "Wait! I- I can explain!" Mini glanced at the portal, "Explain fucking what?!" Mirror Tyler was visible shaking as he spoke, "Why I'm here? Maybe? Or why the portal's there? Wait. If there's another me in this dimension then- Oh no! We broke the universe! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Before anyone could get a word in he loudly gasped. "Oh god! If I don't get back right now Evan's gonna kill me!"

"Too little too fucking late." Mirror Tyler squealed in fear and hide behind Tyler as everyone turned their attention to the newcomer. Evan did a double take as he look at his own mirror self. Mirror Evan had striking white hair and bright red eyes. A scowl was stretched across his face as he stared at the scared Tyler, "You were suppose to come back once you found out it was safe for us to go!" Mirror Tyler curled up further into a shaky ball of fear as mirror Evan stomped up the stairs. "I was about to go back-"

"Yeah, yeah." Mirror Evan then turned his attention to Tyler. He hummed inquisitively as he looked up and down the tall frame, "I guess you're the Tyler of this... Universe? I guess you could call it." Tyler, who was still stunned by the situation, answered with, "Uhhh." Mirror Evan frowned, "You bore me. You sound the same as that timid, retarded bastard." Tyler immediately reacted with his usual rage, "Hey! You shut the fuck up you... Albino fucktard!" Mirror Evan's eyes widened, "Huh, I stand corrected." He chuckled before looking over the rest of the guys. Once he saw Evan he gasped, "Holy shit! I didn't think I'd run into myself so fast!" He ran up to Evan, who took a wry step back, "Hello handsome~" Evan wanted to take even more steps away, but mirror Evan stopped him by slinging an arm around his neck, "So, tell me, myself- are we famous in this world? Or should I say- Am I famous?" Mirror Tyler slowly peeked out from his hiding spot behind Tyler, "Evan, please don't start this again." Mirror Evan glared at him, "Shut up." He looked back at Evan, "So, am I?" Evan was a little afraid to answer the question truthfully, so a tiny, "Nooo." Came out. Mirror Evan frowned, "Damnit." He let go of Evan, much to his relief. But the next thing he knew hands had cupped his cheeks and squished them, "You are a handsome devil though. Don't ever change your style." Evan frantically looked over at his friends and his eyes screamed, "Please save me!"  Mirror Evan let Evan go and looked back at the portal, "Guess I'll go let the others know now." Mirror Tyler jumped out of his hiding spot as Evan rubbed his sore cheeks. Mirror Tyler quickly said, "B- but w-what's gonna happen when all of us are here?! Won't the universe explode?!" Mirror Evan shook his head as he continued his path towards the portal, "Naaah. It'll be fine."

"How can you act so nonchalant in a situation like this?!" Mirror Tyler screamed at mirror Evan as he stuck his head back through the portal. After a few seconds he retreated back and walked away from the portal, "And hurry the fuck up!" As soon as he got away more people began to come out of the portal. Everyone on the porch watched as more mirror versions of themselves populated the backyard. Mirror Evan looked at the three new comers, "Where's Mini?" Mirror Brock shrugged, moving some of his long hair out of his face, "Had to go do something. Thank god." He looked more like Brock's GTA character than Brock himself. With the messy mohawk, sunglasses, and dark sleeveless shirt. His stance, however, was drastically different. And every one could tell that he had a bad attitude. Mirror Brian was looking around, not paying any attention to anyone. His blond hair was a complete mess and he was constantly fidgeting. Mirror Delirious silently stood close to mirror Evan. Wearing a deep red hoodie and his bright red eyes curiously scanning everyone on the porch. The mirror group collectively made their way to the porch. Tyler glanced over at the others who looked just as worried as he felt. Mirror Evan took the lead and then broke away to stand next to Evan. Mirror Brian then fantastically ran up to Brian, "Oh my goodness! Evan wasn't lying!" He ran a circle around Brian, "You're like a clone! But not really! An exact copy with a few differences!" He looked at Brian's hair, "You certainly take better care of your hair compare to me. And might I say, you've got a nice style." Brian nervously chuckled, "Um, thanks?"

"Have you created machines? Or even tinkered with anything mechanical?"

"I, uh, know a little about computers, but I’m not a genius."

"Damn. I was hoping you had knowledge like me about mechanics... No matter I'm sure both of us will still get something out of this encounter!" Mirror Brian ruffled up his hair some more, "Maaaybe starting with this rats nest?" Brian chuckled, "Has your hair even seen a comb before?" The two continued to talk as mirror Brock made his way over to Brock. He examined Brock, "Huh, you're not what I was expecting." Brock raised a brow, "How so?" Mirror Brock moved quickly, grabbing Brock's shoulder and sending a hard punch to his gut. Brock cried out in pain and stammered back, "W-what was That for?!" He screamed out as he wrapped his arms around his gut. Delirious, Evan, and Brian were immediately by his side as Tyler and Mini were staring down mirror Brock. Mirror Brock huffed, "Pfft, you fucking pussy. I didn't even punch that hard." He turned away and stood next to mirror Brian, who elbowed him, "Brock, show some respect!" Mirror Brock rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Mirror Brian narrowed his eyes, "We'll talk about this later." Mirror Evan was trying to keep back a laugh as he watched the situation. Though the scene completely left his thoughts when he spotted Delirious, "Wait!" He ran up to Delirious and grabbed his shoulders, "Holy shit! I didn't realize who you were!" He began to shake Delirious around, "Say something! Anything! Please!" Mirror Delirious shook his head as Delirious stammered, "I uh- Why do you want-"

"AH HAH!" Mirror Evan suddenly yelled. "I FINALLY HEARD HIS VOICE!" He paused, "Wait. Speak again?" Delirious looked over at his mirror self, "So, you don't talk much?" Mirror Delirious nodded as mirror Evan pondered, "That's not the voice that I was expecting." Delirious just shrugged and happened to look over at mirror Tyler, who was anxiously staring at the portal. Twiddling his thumbs and chewing on his bottom lip. "What's up with you?" Delirious asked. Mirror Tyler didn't look at him as he responded, "I'm keeping an eye out for Mini." Mirror Brock let out an agitated sigh, "Why? It's so much better when he isn't around." Mini raised a brow, "Why?" Mirror Brock was about to respond before mirror Brian interrupted him, "Let's not go on a long rant. To make it short our Mini is... Well-"

"Fucking bat shit crazy."

"Brock!" Mirror Brock shrugged, "What? It's true isn't it?" Mirror Brian didn't say anything, just wryly glanced at the portal. "Heeeellloooo!" Everyone jumped at the shout and the thump in the grass. It was Mini's alternate self. With pink bubblegum hair, a bright yellow shirt underneath pink overalls, and yellow construction boots. His smile stretched across his face and his yellow eyes were wide with excitement, "What's going on here?" Mirror Brock sigh, "Nothing you pink bitch! Go home!" Mirror Mini began to cackle, "Hahahaha! Yeah right! Brian finishes a machine that can open a portal to an alternate dimension and you expect me to not jump through?!" Brian looked over at mirror Brian, "Wait you build a machine that brought you here?" Mirror Brian shyly smiled as mirror Mini gasped, "AAAAHHHH! THERE'S ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF US!" Mirror Evan murmured under his breath, "Welcome to the party." Mirror Mini gleefully ran onto the porch and ran up to each one individually, "Oh! You're Evan! Except without a mirror attached to your face! Brock! You look so nice! Bluuue Delirious! Oh, Brian~ You're looking good~" He came up to Mini, "Hello, myself!" Mini hesitantly responded, "Hi?" Mirror Mini took one of his hands and began to furiously shake it, "This is soo cool! I actually wonder how different we are. I mean we obviously have a different sense of style, but other than that! Hey, do you actually think that if we were to touch the whole universe will explode?" Mini looked down at their hands, "Uh, you're shaking my hand." Mirror Mini looked down, "Oh... Welp, at least the world didn't implode." He chuckled and let go of Mini's hand, "Yeah." Tyler moved out from behind mirror Tyler. Sure, this Mini seemed super excitable, but he seemed harmless. Mirror Mini turned around and spotted him, "Oh wow!" He ran up to Tyler, "You're Tyler!" Now that he closer, Tyler noticed a couple things. Such as the two pins clipped onto one of the overal straps, one with a broken heart on it and the other with a yellow smilely face. There were also hints of blue in his pink hair, but the color was faint. Tyler nodded, "Yep."

"You seem much taller when you're not slouching over. I mean, holy shit you're fucking tall!" Mirror Mini gleefully said, his yellow eyes sparkling with interest. Tyler forced a small smile, even though those yellow eyes made him feel uncomfortable, "Um, thanks?" Mirror Mini then turned his attention to the house, "Oh, woow. Who's house is this?" Before anyone could answer he began to walk to the glass door, Kino growling at him when he got close. Tyler grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back, "It's my house, and you can't go in." Mirror Mini frowned, "Awww, but it's so pretty! I want in!" Mirror Brian sighed, "Mini, you should know better than to try and go into someone's house uninvited." Mirror Mini whined as he stepped away. Mirror Brock groaned, "You know what? I'm going home. This place doesn't seem any different from our world. It's a waste of fucking time to stay here." Mirror Brian nervously chuckled, "Yeeeah, about that. The portal is sorta... Closed until November." Mirror Brock looked over at where the portal once was, to see that the tear had patched itself up, "WHAT! WHY?!" Mirror Brian cleared his throat and stood more confidently, "I set a timer on the machine. I wanted to spend a while in this world and study it, but keeping the portal open could have affected reality in a negative way. Causing irreversible damage to all dimensions." Mirror Brock scowled and ball his hands into tight fist, "BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT?!" Mirror Brian anxiously looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be left alone." Mirror Brock kept his threatening stance for a few moments before letting out an angry breath and relaxing his muscles. He mumbled something under his breath, but it wasn't audible enough for Tyler to hear. Mirror Tyler nervously picked at his nails, "So, what are we gonna do? About... Food or shelter?" Mirror Evan scoffed and slung an arm around mirror Brian's shoulder, "I'm sure that this guy," Pointing at mirror Brian, "Has a plan." Mirror Brian nodded, "Yes, I do."

     Tyler looked through the house to find his misplaced phone. Once he found it he went to his contacts and tapped on the one he was looking for. He clicked on dial and listened to the phone ring. "Hello?" A tired voice answer. "Hey, Kelly. I know it's late, but I have to tell you something." He moved the curtain on a nearby window and peeked out at the group of dimension jumpers, "I know you didn't pack enough stuff for a month, but stay at your parents house until November."

"What? Why?" Tyler was about to answer, but then realized how crazy this whole situation would sound to a half-asleep Kelly, "Uh, I'll explain more in the morning, but I've got... Unexpected visitors."

 

October 7th

     Tyler went to the back door and made sure it was locked tight. It was the fifth time doing so, but he had this feeling that he needed to. He sighed and went back to the living room, where Zipcat was. Since their alternate selves were staying they were all given nicknames so that no-one would get confused. "Hey, Zip?" Zip looked over the couch hesitantly, even though it had been a week he wasn't quite use to the nickname, "Hmm?"

"Have you talked to Pink recently? Mini hasn't seen him in a couple days and neither has anyone else." Zip shook his head, "Not... Exactly… I have seen him though." Tyler raised a brow, "Where?"


	4. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story that was inspired from the link at the end of the story. I felt like this story was ending up to much like the story that inspired it, which felt wrong, so I didn’t want to finish it. It was fun to write though.

    It was a nice, chilly day. The sun was high up in the sky and warmed skin as the cold air turned breaths to a puff of mist. Claws tapped the concrete as the Dalmatian yanked the leash around his neck. Tyler had decided to take Kino out for a walk, even though his body yearned for his warm bed back at home. His body shuddered from the cold as he looked up at the sky. Narrowing his eyes in thought and agitation. He stopped walking for a moment and listened. Kino anxiously barked at him as he muttered something under his breath and scratched his ears. He must've been hearing things, he thought to himself. "Who the fuck is talking? And how the fuck do you know what I'm thinking?" He waited for an answer and when he got nothing he huffed, "Okay... Disembodied voice, can you please... Stop." He looked around to see if anyone was hiding close by, "I swear to God if Evan put you up to this I will kill him!" Kino curiously tilted his head, a little confused by how Tyler was acting. Tyler looked down at the Dalmatian, "Great now it's reading your thoughts... Which you apparently have." Tyler said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone. He yanked on Kino's lease, "Let's go buddy. I want to get away from this... Voice." With that the two continued to walk down the sidewalk, now wanting to go home even more. And curl up in his bed and sleep. Though, the thought sadden him. "It does?" Recently the bed has seemed cold and empty. "Okay, now you're bull shitting." Maybe, that's why he wanted to walk. Just to think about it. "Yeeeah sure. Whatever you say." He pushed the thought aside and let his mind wondered. Eventually his thoughts brought a certain person to mind, as he wondered. What was Mini up to? "What? Why the fuck am I thinking about what he's up to?!" A couple people turned their heads and looked at him. Tyler bit his tongue, his cheeks turning rosy, "Does no-one hear that?" He murmured to himself. He cleared his throat and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Clearing his mind as he looked down at his feet. When he looked up, he realized where he was going. "Oh no." His shoes scraped against the concrete as he tried to stop himself. "Now you're mind controlling me?! STOP IT!" His heart pounding against his chest. Kino barked and pulled Tyler along when he realized that they were heading towards Mini's house. "Kino! Stop!" Tyler yanked the leash as Kino leapt forward. Somehow the black leash slipped out of his hand and the dog ran as he fell to the ground, the snow cushioning his fall, "KINO!" He called out before scrambling to his feet and chasing after the Dalmatian.

     Mini poked a piece of chicken with his fork. His appetite gone. He sighed and looked around the empty room. He had the house to himself today, everyone being busy with work or personal projects. Usually he'd enjoy the peace and quiet, but today... Today was different. He yearned for some sort of company. He looked at his phone and thought about calling someone. How about Brian? Well, Brian doesn't live close by. Neither does Brock, Marcel, or Lui. Panda? No. He's busy today too. Evan? No. He's hanging out with Delirious today. Which rules out the masked man too. He hummed as he continued through the list. Eventually, Tyler came to mind. It had been awhile since the two last hung out. And last time there were other friends with them. When was the last time just the two of them hung out? Mini frowned and picked up his phone. Going to his contacts and tapping on Tyler's name. He felt his heart flutter, then he put the phone back down. Maybe not. His heart had already been feeling heavy the past few days at the thought of his tall friend. Spending the day with him would just make it worst. He sighed and lay his head down onto the table, "Fuck feelings." He then stayed in place for a little while before he heard, barking? He picked up his head. Did the neighbors get a new dog? The barking was quickly getting louder, and then loud scratching was coming from the front door. He instantly leapt up and opened the door, only to be tackled down by a Dalmatian. He gasped in surprise as the dog began to lick his face. "KINO!" Mini felt his heart leap at the sound of that familiar and angry voice. He sat up and began to give the dog attention, "Kino! Getting into trouble are we?" The dog happily barked and found a place on Mini's lap to lie. Tyler ran through the front door, breathing heavily, and angrily looking up at the ceiling. Mini smiled as he looked up at him, "Hey, Tyler." Tyler grabbed Kino's leash, "Hey... Sorry about that. He's being a dumbass today." Mini pushed Kino off and stood up, "What else is new?" Tyler huffed, "You don't hear that either?" Mini raised a brow, "Hear... What?" Tyler shook his head, "You would know if you were hearing it."

"O... Kay?" Mini said, slowly. He cleared his throat, "Sooo... You got anything planned today? I got the house to myself today... And I'm kinda bored."  Tyler hesitated to answer. After a minute of awkward silence Mini frowned, "You can just say no." Tyler was a little afraid. Afraid of what he would say if he opened his mouth. Mini raised a brow as Tyler shot a dark glance at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" Tyler, angrily, shook his head before dropping the leash and walking to the kitchen... Only to pause and start walking to the living room. He stopped halfway and murmured under his breath, "Stop narrating what I doing!" Mini watched the frustrated man with morbid curiosity. What had made Tyler so upset? He looked down at Kino, "Was it you?" He asked, which made Kino looked up at him, blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. "It probably was." Mini said more to himself than the dog. He followed Tyler, "Do you want me to get you something?" Tyler paused his pacing, "Mini, have you been feeling... Weird lately?" Mini wasn't sure what Tyler- "I mean like- uh feeling things... Uh that you shouldn't- or thoughts that aren't usually there." Tyler's heart was beating rapidly as he waited for an answer. "I- uh- no." The lie was written very clearly on Mini's face. Tyler sighed and went to grab Mini's arm, but the British man back out of his reach, "I- uh- have to do something real quick... I'll be right back!" He quickly said before practically running up the stairs and disappearing into a room.

[ https://youtu.be/Q0DD1VHNulM?list=PLnqCBZacYIwKpHWn54TpnXadHeeaesqV0 ](https://youtu.be/Q0DD1VHNulM?list=PLnqCBZacYIwKpHWn54TpnXadHeeaesqV0)


End file.
